


You're All Gonna Die

by coffeeandcream



Category: Misfits
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcream/pseuds/coffeeandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtis travels back in time to save his friends. Again, and again, and again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All Gonna Die

**Author's Note:**

> The death of the characters is only briefly described.

 He was gasping, reeling, and he was doing it all over again. They were looking at him the same way they always did. Concern, confusion, and curiosity were written all over their faces. He drank in the sight of them despite the fact that he had long been sick seeing them like this. He tried to wipe the images out of his head of all of them on the ground, not moving or blinking or breathing. He told them the same story he had been telling them the last fifty-seven times.

“Something bad happens if you go on the roof today. Don’t do it. I can’t explain it, but just don’t.”

That wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the truth. If they went on the roof Nathan would trip, hit his head, and get a concussion. That wasn’t what he was afraid of. But he had given up on telling them what really happens after the seventeenth time. They never listened and ended up dying anyway. They couldn’t save themselves.

Plus he was getting sick of describing their own deaths to them.

“Oh yeah?” Nathan said, just like he did every time Curtis told them the fake story, “I think I’m going to anyway. There’s probably something valuable, like a bag full of money that you’re trying to keep for yourself, you stingy bastard!”

Curtis had laughed the first few times. Now he just wanted to cry. There they were, breathing, arguing, and living. Suddenly he felt wrong.

There was something in his chest. It felt like it was on fire and it was getting heavy, too heavy for his lungs to bear. He tried to gasp in air, but it wouldn’t come. He raised a hand to his head and fisted his hair, feeling it shake against his scalp. His face was heating up, but his stomach was as cold as ice.

They were all looking at him now, worry on their faces, even Nathan’s.

“Curtis?” Alisha said, taking a tentative step toward him.

His legs wouldn’t hold him up anymore. He teetered a bit before tumbling to the side and crashing into the lockers. Alisha ran forward, catching him and easing him down onto the floor. Everyone crowded around him and stared. He felt their eyes bore into him like drills and he ducked his head between his knees to block it out. Air still wasn’t filling his lungs and his chest felt like it was burning. Alisha was saying things to him. They were all talking.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“How should I know?”

“Shut up, all of you!”

“Maybe he’s having a panic attack. I get those sometimes.”

Alisha’s hand was on his back and he reached out for her, grasping the fabric of her shirt. Her hand hovered over his, careful not to touch him. He wished she would, it would break him out of this… whatever it was. Was he dying? He hoped so. Maybe that would change things enough to save them.

“Why is he crying?”

“I do that sometimes when I have panic attacks too.”

“I said shut up!”

Alisha rubbed his back and said his name softly. “Deep breaths, Curtis. Deep breaths.”

He shook his head violently. She didn’t understand. “You don’t understand. You don’t know. None of you know.”

“Know what?” she asked. They were all quiet now.

He bludgeoned the back of his head against the locker, willing his lungs to just _breathe already_. And at the same time not caring if his lungs gave out completely, because that would be nice. Not having to breathe. She was shushing him again and telling him to focus on breathing.

“You’re all dead!” he wheezed out, more to himself than anyone else. “You’re all dead and there’s nothing I can do. I have tried. I have tried so many times but I just can’t. I can’t.”

Alisha looked scared. He didn’t care. She should be. They all should be.

“Curtis what do you mean? Do you mean we’re going to die?”

“I mean,” he grit out in between a huge hiccupping sob, “you’re _dead_. You’ve all died seventy-four times. You were dead and you’ll be dead again.”

There was silence except for his desperate breaths and choked sobbing.

“Curtis, I promise you that I will do everything I can to stay alive. I won’t die.” She had said that before. In the forty-eighth timeline, he thinks.

“I won’t get killed off, mate,” Kelly said confidently, like she had done all seventy-four times.

Curtis just closed his eyes and let his head rest against the lockers, comfortably placing it into the indentation he had made.

“Yes you will.”


End file.
